Of Risks and Reasons
by br0flove
Summary: BB/S: Mikaela thinks Sam's in love with his car. Arcee thinks the same as Mikaela and Sam thinks they're both crazy. But when Arcee talks him deeper into the "spark" of an Autobot; he begins to understand that maybe their trust is a little more than that.


The main point of this story was to get across the real reason you see a lot of people writing Sam holding back. And finally, because I _like_ movie Arcee, but the G1 Arcee - blegh.

It's the basic point of another Autobot who is finally warning Sam before he tells Bumblebee how he feels, because in a lot of stories, it's all about telling him in the middle of it and not really giving him the chance to look back on it and think about it maturely. So, he thinks and makes his decision. There really is no plot, just information. I hope you like it. Reviews encouraged for more. Stories, not chapters.

* * *

Of Risk and Reason

"_What_?!"

Sam's scream of the word echoed around the house, his fists shaking at his sides as he stared at Mikaela; shocked, embarrassed and slightly sickened by her demanding, subtle and outrageous statement before hand: that Sam was simply in love with his car.

"Oh come on, Sam," Mikaela growled, stepping forward and throwing her hands in the air. "Don't act like you're completely new to this! You spend so much time with Bumblebee that I wouldn't be surprised if you hump his hood every night."

A red brush of blood fell over Sam's cheeks; both anger and embarrassment mixing into one - and he was so happy that Bumblebee had gone off to check something. "Alright, so I spend a lot of time with my car-" Mikaela opened her mouth to retort, but Sam held up a finally unclenched hand, and stopped her. "-_ Who_, by the way, cares about me more than my _girlfriend_ should; so I'm sorry if I go to my friend for a little help on cheering myself up."

"Oh, so that help relies on your constant absence?"

Sam snorted. "Wow, big word, Mikaela. You search the Internet for argument responses before you left the house today? Or was it a current argument you had with a cop?"

"_God_, you're such an asshole!"

Sam grinned, stepping back from Mikaela and shrugging his shoulders. "Guess it rubs off on spending so much time with you. You know what, Mikaela? It takes two people to start a relationship and to end it. So this is me, starting a relationship and-" He gasped. "-this is me finishing one!"

Sam turned away from the jaw-dropped Mikaela, shoving his white fists into his pockets and gripping the material inside. Mikaela, from behind him, growled out loud - a little _too_ high for Sam's liking - and stomped her heel on the floor in a fit of rage.

"_Sam_!" She screamed. "Go run to your car if you love him so much!"

Sam looked from over his shoulder, sending a forced happy grin her way. "You call me when the word _bitch_ doesn't have your name as the definition." He dodged a heel before it hit him in the eye.

Bumblebee met Sam outside of Mikaela's road. The sleek yellow Camaro shone in the light, and Bumblebee's engine purred in appreciation as Sam ran his knuckles over the hood, smiling a genuine smile.

"Hey big guy," he muttered softly for Bumblebee's audios only.

The engine revved softly, and Bumblebee's bumper nudged him softly in the thigh. Sam bit back a laugh as the door opened, welcoming him in with the familiar scent of Bumblebee; and purely Bumblebee. Sam slid into his car and lent back against the passenger seat, ignoring the forced hologram in the driver's seat as he rested his hands over his chest.

Mikaela was just stupid; he didn't love his car. They just had a trusted bond with each other. A grin ensured to Sam how proud he was of that statement.

Yeah, a bond.

* * *

Sam _really_ didn't expect to be sat in front of Arcee two days later, twitching his body and twisting his thumbs in awkward positions before Arcee finally cleared her vocalizer and nudged Sam with a shining pink finger. "Sam?" Her soft voice echoed. "Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

Sam nodded slowly, adverting his gaze from the motorbike femme and running both hands through his hair, latching them onto his neck with an aggravated sigh. He looked up, expectant and lost. "Arcee," he began; quiet and fragile. "You're an Autobot, right?" Rhetorical, Arcee knew. But she smiled and answered anyway.

"I like to think so."

Sam smiled back. "I guess, that means like Ratchet, you can read.. well, my hormones and stuff?"

"Well, I tend to lock myself from that. I don't go against the humans' privacy, Sam. Why? Did Ratchet say something?" Arcee's stern, low and dangerous voice made Sam shudder in worry. He shook his head desperately and blinked.

"No, no. Ratchet didn't do anything, it's just.. something _Mikaela_ said, actually."

Arcee tilted her head; waiting for Sam to continue.

"Well, she seems to think.." A nervous laugh interrupted him as he scratched the back of his neck, grinning nervously. "It's stupid, really. She just seems to think that.. me and Bee. Well, that _I_.."

"Yes?"

Sam gulped. "Well, that I'm .. in _love_ with my car."

Arcee blinked innocent, blue optics his way.

"Oh," she started, raising her hand to her lips as she let out a small laugh. Sam raised an eyebrow, then looked down again; cheeks burning considerably. Arcee then stopped giggling at the shy, embarrassed expression and raised Sam's head. "And.. aren't you?"

Sam spluttered, standing up straight and gaping at the - still bigger - Autobot in front of him; disbelief over his features. He snorted, waved his hand and shook his head. Continuously, for five minutes until Arcee grabbed his arm and held it; tightly.

"Sam. Forgive me, but.. from the way you treat Bumblebee, and for how he treats you, it .. would not be a surprise to anyone if you admitted such a thing." Arcee smiled, but lost the smile moments after, dropping Sam's hand as she slowly sat herself down. Carefully. "However," she began. "The intimate chance you and Bumblebee have is your choice, no one can tell you differently, but if you choose to accept your feelings for him, then please take it into your heart that you will not be around forever, and at one point in your life, you will die. Bumblebee, however, is expected to live for many more years; if you do die whilst the two of you are in love with one another as openly as possible, Bumblebee could harm himself greatly."

Sam twitched.

"Each Autobot - and Decepticon, for that matter - have or have had a Sparkmate, this is, possibly the equivalent to a soul mate, but a Sparkmate is something reliable. Without that Sparkmate the one left behind will either die, or become extremely weak. Do you understand? With Bumblebee, his Spark has connected - somehow - with your heart."

Sam nodded, slowly and carefully. "So, when I die..there's a chance Bumblebee could too?"

"In one way, perhaps, the more common is internally. He will lose the ability to socialize with people. He will hurt too much. He will lose quite a lot of his memory, but nothing about you. You will store every part of his memory bank, Spark and circuits. That is how the body of our brothers and sisters work. Love, is one of the main things that keeps us functioning."

"And you?" Sam asked hesitantly, twisting his thumbs and digging them into the back of his neck.

Arcee smiled. "I'm nothing to worry about, Sam. If you choose to tell Bumblebee how you feel, keep all of this in your heart. Remind him at each possible moment that this is not a game, and do not tell him until you are completely satisfied that what you feel is what he feels for you."

"You mean-"

Arcee nodded, metallic lips in a sharp, comforting smile as she stood, taking Sam outside and transforming for him. "Yes, Sam. Let's go, I will take you back. Bumblebee is worried."

* * *

Sam thought constantly on Arcee's words, over the course of two months and three weeks, he held close to him that he could be the reason Bumblebee bursts with energy every day, but at the same time, he would - eventually - become the reason that the Autobot malfunctioned and permanently off-lined himself. Died. Finished. Ceased to exist.

All because of love.

Sam held her words close to him, thinking over each detail, minor and major alike, and when he finally found it in him to talk to Bumblebee about it, the Autobot understood - _knew_ because Arcee had sent him everything. Each worrying status from Sam and everything that they had shared.

Sam snorted as he curled up on the cool, metallic plating of Bumblebee's yellow chest.

"So much for respecting our privacy."


End file.
